Between Sun and Earth
by climbergirlio
Summary: Dairine and Roshaun visit the Moon right before they do their wizardry on the sun. What happened? My take on this moment, since it sadly never appears in the books (yet).


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to teh great One, Diane Duane.**

They popped out onto the surface of the moon, and Dairine quickly dropped the hand she had taken. She was surprised at herself for grabbing it in the first place. She covered her embarrassment by turning towards the Earth.

"There it is. My planet," she wasn't sure why she had said that.

"Your planet," was the only response.

Dairine stood there for a moment, aware of Roshaun beside her, and aware that he was aware of her. Dairine sat on a particularly large moonrock, as did Roshaun. For a while neither of them said anything.

"We should get going. We need some rest before a large wizardry," Dairine said.

Roshaun tilted his head sideways in what Dairine thought was a gesture of confusion or possibly agreement. Either way, he made no move to get up. She looked out once more, gazing this time at the sun.

"Will it work? The wizardry?" she finally asked.

"We will know for sure when we implement it," Roshaun said simply.

"That's not very reassuring."

"Wizards always tell the truth."

"I know," she whispered.

They both continued to look at the sun. Then, Dairine gave an involuntary shiver. Whether the shiver was from cold or out of tiredness Dairine wasn't completely sure.

Roshaun looked at her oddly, "are you alright?"

She grimaced, "the day's events are catching up to me. I should be completely fine tomorrow."

He looked at her oddly again. Then, softly he said, "You are also frightened of the task ahead."

Her first reaction was one of anger, but then she realizes he doesn't mean for it to be degrading. "Yes," she says simply.

"If everything goes according to plan, it shall run smoothly."

She laughs a bitter laugh, "I've found in my so far, very short life, that nothing ever goes directly according to plan."

He puts up his eyebrows.

"And what about you?" Dairine asks.

"What about me what?" Roshaun asks.

"Are you frightened?"  
"Yes," Roshaun says, though it sounds like there is more behind the statement.

She doesn't press him.

They sit on the moon like that for a good while. It's a truce, at least at the moment. There are still many things about Roshaun that Dairine finds unbearable, and she's sure that's not a one way thing. But for right now at least, they can let those be.

"We should really leave, doing a wizardry already tired is a recipe for disaster," Dairine tells him.

Roshaun stands up slowly, "I was wrong."

Dairine is startled, "about what?"

"Your little planet is actually quite pretty."

Dairine shrugs, "you just think that because you are seeing it from space for the first time. If you saw all the smog over Manhattan, you would reconsider that statement."

Roshaun looked at Earth once more, then without looking back at her said in the Speech, "no, there are some things on your planet that are really quite extraordinary."

Dairine shifted awkwardly, as if he had complimented her.

"Let us go, then," Roshaun said, "coordinates?"

Dairine told him the coordinates as he pulled out his odd little ball of fire. She bent down to add her name once more, attaching it. SHe stood and they recited the spell, vanishing.

They re-appeared in Dairine's backyard, and after a brief moment, Dairine headed towards the house. Roshaun followed her. She paused at the stairs, briefly.

"Goodnight, Roshaun."

"Goodnight, Dairine."

And as they both made their ways to their respective beds, neither the watchful tree nor the kind bug made any comment on why they had been out so late, alone. Some things were better to be left alone.

 **A/N: Well, they were a bit out of character for when this takes place, but obviously something changed this night and since Diane Duane hasn't said what yet, I will. This is not really romantic, because if something like that had happened I think that it would have been more obvious. Roshaun and Dairine maintain the position that they are friends throughout Wizards at War, so this visit was where I'm guessing they really became friends, although I also think form hints in Games Wizards Play that this might have been the night that Roshaun developed romantic feelings for Dairine as well, since Dairine mentioned that she thought he might have been looking at him a certain way when he went into the sun. Or maybe I'm just reading too much into this.**


End file.
